The Sour Pixiez Vs. The Cottines
The Sour Pixiez Vs. The Cottines is a fanfic by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD. Plot Floss Cottine and her younger brother Freddie Cottine fights to get their sister back from the sour pixiez stealing her forever. Chapter 1 Floss: *Hangs up decorations in her house* Almost done putting up your Birthday Party decorations for tonight,Freddie! *to Freddie* Freddie: YAY! Floss: Come on let's walk to shop and get you a Birthday cake from the store! *Calls up stairs* FLUFFY,COME ON! WE ARE GONNA GET FREDDIE A BIRTHDAY CAKE! Fluffy: (Runs down the stairs) Coming! *They leave the house. *While walking to the store they see Lexi,Samuel and Vico. Lexi: Oh look if it isn't the idiotic fluff? *to Fluffy* Fluffy: (Blushes and backs away) Floss: What do you want from her?! Lexi: Why would we tell you that?! *to Floss* (Pushes past Fluffy and walks off laughing) Floss: Weidos... *Floss buys Birthday Cake and walks home. Floss: *to Fluffy* Fluffy,I am going to take you deep into the woods to practise your bullying tests... Fluffy: Erm...all right... *In the woods. Floss: Right then,the first step of bullying is to have an evil grin on your face... *All of a sudden a hooded figure with bright green creepy eyes catches Fluffy's attention behind the bushes. Fluffy: (Get's drawn to the hooded figure and follows it deep into the woods) Floss: (Notices the hooded figure and Fluffy walking away into the woods) HEY FLUFFY,DON'T FOLLOW THAT THING! (Grabs Freddie) Come on Freddie! (Runs after Fluffy and the hooded figure) Hooded Figure: (Walks up to a cave in the woods and then looks at Fluffy) Come in here,Fluffy my dear! Fluffy: (Slowly walks towards the cave,then has her doubts) Actually...I think I may go back to Freddie and Floss-(Hooded Figure grabs Fluffy and yanks her in the cave) Fluffy: (Screams loudly) Floss and Freddie: (Sees Fluffy getting yankes into the cave) Floss: OMG! FLUFFY?! Freddie: FLUFFY?! (From the cave) Fluffy: (Screaming loudly) Chapter 2 *In the cave. Hooded Figure: Hello Fluffy Cottine,welcome to the cave of the Sour Pixiez! I am Spirit Mc'Black! Fluffy: (tied up) what do you want from me? Spirit: Hahahaha! Why would I tell you that? First,there is someone I would like you see... Taffyta: (Walks out of the shadows with a skull tatoo on her face and a pink lighting bolt tatoo on her face and dressed in a different outfit and with straighter hair and with pixie tights and pixie boots) Fluffy: Taffyta?! What happened to you?! Taffyta: (Turns her back to Fluffy as Taffyta shows Fluffy some Pink and Purple pixie wings on Taffyta's back) Fluffy: Wings?!!!!!!!! Spirit: Yes Fluffy,and soon you will have them too! Fluffy: What?! (Lexi,Samuel,Vico and PepperLina walk out of the shadows and has wings too) Spirit: Time to make you join the club,Fluffy! (Zaps Fluffy) Fluffy: *screams* *Floss and Freddie waiting outside the cave. Freddie: What if some forest monsters caught her?! Floss: She will be fine,Freddie! *All of a sudden Fluffy walks out of the cave with a new look and a rude look on her face. Floss: Hey Fluffy! Where the heck were you?! Fluffy: Did you just adress me?! Floss: Erm...yes I did! Answer me,Fluffy! Fluffy: Shut up,glitch! Floss: Excuse me?! Freddie: FLUFFY,WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! (Hugs Fluffy) Fluffy: GET OFF ME,GLITCH! (Pushes Freddie away) Freddie: Woah,your attitude has sure changed... Fluffy: SHUT UP! Floss: That's it! Fluffy,we are going home! You are grounded! Fluffy: BACK OFF,GLITCHES! Floss: RIGHT THAT'S IT! Fluffy: SPIRIT! COME ON! *Calls into cave* Spirit: (Comes out with Lexi,PepperLina,Samuel,Vico and Taffyta) Floss: WHAT THE HECK IS TAFFYTA DOING WITH YOU?! Taffyta: Hey Floss! Wheres your wings? Oh wait your not cool enough to have them! Floss: (Grabs Fluffy) Fluffy: GET OFF ME GLITCH! (Bites Floss) Floss: OUCH! (Let's Fluffy go) All the pixiez: (Fly away) Floss: Fluffy,is a pixie?! 'Chapter 3' This fanfiction is being discountinued.For the following reasons: 1) It has been inactive for months. 2) Other fanfictions are being made. 3) Another fanfiction is being made in the future to take it's place. Thank you for reading! Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff